


Any Clever Predator Could Have a Piece of Me

by silversilky



Series: Crumbling Castle (Fantasy AU) [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Romance, Vampires, moca gets in over her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Chisato Shirasagi was known as the Countess in Shadows, for she would only attend meetings that took place after sunset. Very few knew her likeness, either--she'd never approved any portraits, extremely uncommon for a Countess. And that's not to mention her long string of unlucky suitors...Moca gulps quietly, blinking hard. No time to worry about bullshit like that, this could be their big score. Time to turn on the charm.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Crumbling Castle (Fantasy AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644868
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. they only speak in whispers of her name

Clatter, clatter, clatter, the sound is definitely getting closer now. There's a small patch of rocks that'll make a distinctive noise when the carriage's wheels go over them--as soon as Moca hears that, it's time to make her move. She does a few preliminary stretches, and makes sure the dagger in her boot isn't visible. This next part shouldn't be too hard.

Clatter, clatter, clatter, ka-thunk-thunk-thunk.

Moca moves forward out of the bushes right on cue, stumbling onto the road wildly. The cart's driver sees her and cries out, "Lady, clear the way!" But let the record show that Moca's never once listened to a man with the gall to call her a lady, and as such, she only blinks before the cart is right on top of her.

She jerks to the side and narrowly avoids the front wheel. "Guwahhhh!" she wails, doing a flawless half-spin as if it had struck her and following it up with a signature boneless collapse. She makes sure to twist her leg around at a weird angle, just as a bonus.

Now, all she has to do is close her eyes and wait... Just as expected, the clattering comes to a halt, and it's replaced by quick footsteps moving to where she lies. "Lady! Are you--Gods, why wouldn't you move!? Don't you know this is--"

"Driver?" comes a lilting voice from the shrouded carriage car. "Why have we stopped? You know we must reach the gates by morning."

Moca peeks one eyelid open to see the driver shake with fear and anxiety in response, wringing his hands together as he replies. "Yes, Mistress, it's just-- The cart struck some sort of... vagabond woman, and I--"

"The cart struck her?" Her voice is cold as ice, sending shivers down Moca's spine. "I was not made aware that my cart was alive and could direct its own path. The modern day produces such marvels."

"M-My deepest apologies, Mistress, I misspoke. I struck a woman by mistake." He bows, as if the woman inside could see him through the thick black curtains covering the windows.

For a long moment, there's silence, and then... "Send her in."

"Excuse me?" the driver asks, staring blankly. "Ah, apologies, Mistress, but... You wish for her to meet with you? Truly?"

"It is a simple courtesy. I am responsible for the actions of my subordinates, am I not? As thus, this woman is owed some resititution for the harm she's suffered."

Moca can practically hear the clinking sound of coin falling into her pockets, and fights to keep a grin off her face. Whoever this is, she's got to be absolutely loaded with gold--there's no way she'd be able to order this chump around so well without power, and with power comes great stores of wealth. This is turning out better than they could have hoped for.

She decides it's just about time to introduce herself properly, and groans. "Uuuuuurghhh... What happened... I feel like I've been run over by a horse. Oh, my poor bones and muscles and skin..."

The driver lets out a sigh of relief--no doubt he'd been terrified that she was out cold or worse. It's his lucky day, 'cause Moca Aoba is back in business. "Hey, lady... My Mistress wishes to speak with you. Are you... fit to stand?"

Moca slowly pushes herself to her feet, doing her best to not overact it. She stumbles, but regains her balance before the driver can try to reach out and steady her. "Ahhhhh... I can walk, but the pain...!" She wheezes. "Though I suppose I can manage, if I am to meet... Ahh, who was it, again?"

"The Countess Sh--"

"Chisato Shirasagi," comes the icy, authoritative voice from the carriage. "Stranger, I must ask you to come inside and make my acquaintance."

Moca's eyes go wide.

Ohhhhhhhhh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. They'd gone fishing for a carp and ended up reeling in the damned Beast of the Loch.

The name Chisato Shirasagi was known far and wide in these parts, and for good reason. She was known as the Countess in Shadows, for she would only attend meetings that took place after sunset. Very few knew her likeness, either--she'd never approved any portraits, extremely uncommon for a Countess. And that's not to mention her long string of unlucky suitors...

She gulps quietly, blinking hard. No time to worry about bullshit like that, this could be their big score. Someone as rich and powerful as Shirasagi could be willing to pay through the nose to keep a little incident like this quiet. Time to turn on her patented Moca charm and go to town.

Moca moves forward, ignoring the driver as he tries to pull back the curtain for her, and slips into the carriage with the humblest expression and body language she can manage. First impressions are important.

And her first impression of the Countess is... Whoa.

She's sitting across the carriage on a velvet lined seat, her sharp eyes following Moca's movement. Her long golden hair falls straight behind her back and over her shoulders without a single strand out of place, and the black gown she wears fits her small form perfectly. She's... absolutely gorgeous. But something about her puts Moca decidedly off-balance.

Something's wrong.

The only light in the carriage's interior comes from a single tall candle. It illuminates a second seat across from where the Countess rests. She gestures to it silently, and Moca moves to sit down.

The Countess's lips part thinly, breaking her serene smile. "May I ask your name, traveler? I find myself at a disadvantage, for you already know mine."

Moca adjusts herself in the seat, doing her best to project a humble image through body language while also taking up perhaps a bit more space than necessary. "Moca Aoba, down-on-her-luck traveling merchant, at your service~."

"Down on her luck? Well, I'm quite sorry to hear that, Ms. Aoba." The Countess's expression doesn't change in the slightest. "Does that misfortune include the loss of your wares? I don't believe I see any packs on your person, and if you were taking a cart like most merchants would... Well, we wouldn't have any cause to meet like this."

"That's exactly right." Moca frowns, raising a hand to rub her eyes as she lets her bottom lip tremble. "Bandits! Their cowardly attack took my wares, my cart, and so nearly my life... I crawled away to lick my wounds and make my way to the nearest town, when suddenly, while crossing the road, I was struck down. Ah, the life of a merchant is a rough one..." She clasps her hands together. "I'll surely be penniless after this, but perhaps I should just be thankful I survived."

"Roadside bandits... I see." She smiles understandingly, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "What a scourge. Those who would try to take from upstanding citizens by force or wiles are truly scum, wouldn't you say, Ms. Aoba?"

"Total scum," Moca says through her teeth.

The Countess puts her hands together. "Ms. Aoba, would you mind if we kept moving? I'd be happy to take you to the nearest town, as part of my apology for that unfortunate incident."

That wasn't in the plan, but Moca could roll with it. It shouldn't affect things too much. "I would appreciate that a lot, your... Majesty, Excellency...?"

"Shirasagi is fine. We're not quite strangers anymore, are we?" she asks in a tone that makes it clear it's not really a question. "Merely two women traveling together." She raps twice on the wood panel separating them from the driver outside, and the carriage begins to move underneath them. Clatter, clatter, clatter.

The candle's light flickers beside her, sending long shadows up the wall behind the other woman's back. Shirasagi's face moves in and out of the light, and when Moca can see her, she's not wearing any particular expression at all. A calm blankness that feels entirely deliberate.

Her gaze shifts to meet Moca's eyes, and despite herself, Moca shivers under the close scrutiny. "Tell me more about yourself, Ms. Aoba. I'm sure someone such as yourself has many stories to share."

"Hmm... Perhaps I could tell you one or two of the better tales from my past--the ones that show off my true wit and derring-do--but if I do, I'd like something in return," Moca replies in a playful tone.

"Oh? And what could I provide?"

Ask her for coin, you idiot, Moca's brain tells her, but her mouth isn't playing by the rules right now. "I'd like to hear one of your stories, Lady Shirasagi."

An eyebrow is cocked. "One of my stories? I must protest, I spent much of my time in dreadfully dull courtrooms talking with dreadfully dull people about things you almost certainly wouldn't care about even a bit. Is that still what you desire?"

"Mmhmm," Moca says, nodding. She leans forward and allows a small grin to surface. "I'm sure you've got something interesting locked up in that royal head of yours, my Lady."

Shirasagi offers a light chuckle in response, and internally Moca lets out a sigh--she's not being hanged today, probably. But she should still probably stop pushing it. It's just... something about this woman interests her greatly. There's something so off about her. She's intimidating in a way Moca has never experienced before, and as much as that scares her, it excites her as well.

"I suppose that's a fair exchange." Shirasagi nods to seal the deal. "Well, Ms. Aoba, I'm quite interested now to hear of your... Derring-do." She leans back into her seat, moving a hand to her chin. "Regale me as we ride on."

Clatter, clatter, clatter, comes the muted sound of the wheels outside, and Moca begins her tale.

"Many months ago, in a tiny hamlet in the south, Moca Aoba arrived to sell her wondrous wares at a fair price. At first, it seemed exactly the same as any other day--the townsfolk rejoiced at her arrival, and jostled to get a glimpse at the many items on display. Potions, elixers, tools, alchemical equipment, robes and fine silk... If someone wanted it, Moca Aoba had it for sale."

She pauses, waiting until the right moment to move on to the next part of the story. "But this happiness and peace was not to last--for the wily merchant heard a howl on the wind, and knew that they must all flee. The Wolf would soon be upon them."

"The Wolf?" Shirasagi replies questioningly. "And would this be the Blood Wolf, which first appeared to the east? I've heard awful tales."

"Yes, it's true. The dread Blood Wolf, who descends without warning and leaves destruction in its wake." Moca covers her eyes with her hand, shivering. "Even its howl was enough to put a panic into Moca's heart, and she knew she had to warn the poor townsfolk!

"But when she sounded the alarm, telling them as loud as she could that the Wolf would soon arrive, and that they had to abandon the town until the danger passed... The townsfolk simply would not listen. They believed she was hearing things--or perhaps it was simply an ordinary wolf, howling out in the hills. Whatever the cause, they did not wish to hear a prediction so dire."

Shirasagi shakes her head. "Poor fools... It sounds as though you did all you could for them, though."

Moca displays a smug grin and puts her hands behind her head. "Oh, but Moca Aoba wasn't done just yet. She knew there was only one way to save the townsfolk, and that would be to deal with the pesky Wolf personally. She dug through her bags of exotic wares in search of something that could aid, and happened upon a certain item!"

She moves her hands as if shaping it from the air. "A forged metal cube, with the wondrous ability to grow or shrink three times as commanded by its master. She took it to the center of the square, and gave it the command to grow, grow, grow! It expanded to such a size that a man could crawl inside, and she opened one of its sides in preparation. All she needed now was bait to put inside--and what could attract the Blood Wolf?"

"Perhaps a side of raw meat? Or an animal's blood?" The Countess's gaze flicks away. "On second thought, that would be quite gruesome. Perish the thought of it."

"Both good ideas--but Moca Aoba knew just what would do the trick. The thing that would most thoroughly distract a Wolf from its hunt... Would be the appearance of a rival Wolf on its turf!" Moca claps her hands together. "And so, she took a large, well-crafted mirror from her wares and placed it inside the box."

"Ah, a clever trick indeed." She smiles faintly. "You're quite the cunning one, Ms. Aoba. Why, I bet you could steal the jewels from my neck if you were so inclined, and I wouldn't notice a thing."

"Hmmmm, perhaps I could... Who can say for sure? It's not as if an upstanding merchant such as I would ever attempt something like that, so we will most certainly never know." She makes eye contact with the Countess, and does her very best to not waver. The cart rattles and shakes underneath them as the silence stretches out.

Moca coughs, looking away, and continues. "Well, before too long, the Blood Wolf crossed the border into town. By this point, the townsfolk finally believed poor Moca Aoba, but they had no time to get away--they had to simply barricade themselves inside and pray the Wolf wouldn't come for them.

"But as it prowled into the square, in all its great crimson terribleness, its hackles rose. What was this? Another Wolf, daring to encroach on its territory? The Blood wolf pounced--and Moca Aoba slammed the door shut behind it. She knew it wouldn't hold the beast for long, so she quickly told the box its orders: shrink, shrink, shrink!

"It collapsed down into a much smaller size, and the Wolf howled as it was quickly immobilized inside the tight space. That could have been the end of the story, but there's more still to tell..."

Shirasagi raises her finger to her chin, and scrutinizes Moca closely, waiting for her to continue. Moca smirks. A haughty noble like her has probably never heard a riveting tale like this before--well, she sure hopes not, because this particular folk tale has been making the rounds to the west for generations, simply swapping out the name of the beast to whatever they considered to be the most famed threat at the time of telling. Moca remembers the first time she heard it well, and the second, and the third.

"Coming up to the front of the box, Moca Aoba called out to the creature within. Foul beast! If you wish to escape this prison, I have a propisition for you. Grant my three requests, and I shall set you free to roam once more!"

She changes her voice to a throaty growl, in the style of the tale-tellers she heard as a child. "Wicked human, you dare demand this of the Blood Wolf? Slayer of men and scourge of the land?" Back to the normal, lazy voice now. "I do, I dare! And do you agree? Or would you rather rot in your cold prison for all time?"

Moca growls deeply, screwing her face into a scowl. "I suppose I have no choice... But know this, fool, the Blood Wolf will come for you in time. Run as far as you like."

She holds up three fingers. "And these were Moca Aoba's three requests! The first--the beast must leave the inhabitants of this town unharmed, now and forever. When it grudgingly agreed, she gave the box the command--grow! And it did, but not enough for the beast to escape."

"And what of the other two requests?" Shirasagi asks, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm quite interested to hear what they could be. It sounds as if you accomplished what you set out to do with the first one, did you not?"

"Perhaps. But Moca Aoba is nothing if not an enterprising woman--she knew she had to use the others wisely. The second request was an odd one, and not one she was certain it would agree to. She demanded a single claw from its paw!"

"A claw? And why would you want that?"

"Well, to sell, of course!" Moca rummages around in her pack--this next bit should help with the credibility of the story. It did start to get a little outlandish about halfway through... "I haven't yet found a proper buyer for it, but the claw of the Blood Wolf should fetch a pretty penny." She holds up a large, hooked claw with a dramatic flourish, hoping the Countess won't scrutinize it too closely. It's a replica, of course, only held onto as a keepsake of her home. But it looks all right for what it is.

Shirasagi clasps her hands together tightly. "Unbelievable. I never would have imagined I'd see even a piece of a monster like that. So sharp... It's easy to see it tearing red trails through flesh and bone."

Aha, hmm, that's just a little creepy, but Moca won't comment on it. "And for the third request... Something quite different. The beast grumbled, and growled, and snarled fiercely just hearing it. Moca Aoba asked it for a solemn vow, that whenever she was in trouble, the wolf would come running to protect her!"

Shirasagi's gaze turns questioning. "Ah, a wise thing to demand... But if that's the case, why did it not assist when the bandits struck earlier? I can't imagine that sort of incident wouldn't count. Did it break its vow?"

"Impossible," Moca replies, "because it never saw fit to make one in the first place. That request was just too much--and so Moca Aoba never let it out of its box!" She gestures back behind her, to the patch of forest that by now was far behind them. "In fact, I had it on me at the time. The bandits took it along with the valuables... I imagine it'll come as quite a shock when they open the door!"

A light chuckle, and the Countess gives her a few soft claps. "Indeed. A wonderful story, Ms. Aoba, and quite good entertainment to pass the time by on our ride together."

"Thank you, my Lady, I'm honored to hear it." Moca bows, throwing her arm out to the side like a true performer. She rises back up to meet the Countess's gaze, and though she knows it's not the right choice to make, decides to push things a bit. "And now... Well, I suppose I'd like to request my end of the bargain?"

"Right, you'd like to hear one of my stories. It's only fair, I suppose, even though I fear you may not like it as much." Shirasagi leans back, further into the shadows, and covers her mouth with her hand--

Her eyes.

What's wrong with her eyes?

"This story's quite similar, actually, when you think about it," the Countess begins, and the sound of her voice chills Moca's bones. "It's about a foul, wicked creature trapped in a prison of its own making, never to be released again. A tragic tale from one point of view."

The hairs on the back of Moca's neck are standing up, and her arms are covered with gooseflesh. "Ahh... I see. What sort of creature... would that be, if I may ask?"

"A thief and cheat--the cutthroat scum of our society, the worst of the worst. Someone who takes what doesn't belong to them, and wins whatever they can't steal with trickery." She can't make out Shirasagi's expression at all, only her terrible red eyes. "Who would miss a person like that... Truly, who would even notice they were gone?"

"Well, uhh, I mean, not to empathize too much with this hypothetical thief, but... I'm sure they have somebody somewhere who cares about them. No-one lives their whole lives all by themselves." She pauses. "Except ol' Moca Aoba, of course, but I'm an exception."

"As am I," Shirasagi replies, boring a hole straight through her to her very soul. "No-one lives alone? I've managed this long, and I expect I'll manage longer still." She sighs, and then--

A rush of motion, too fast for Moca's wide eyes to follow, and then the Countess is pinning her to the wall. Her grip on Moca's shoulder is too strong--she can't help but yelp in pain as she's slammed back. Shirasagi leans in, her breath hot on Moca's neck, and then Moca realizes what happened to all those poor unlucky suitors.

Sharp fangs graze against Moca's neck, and she forgets how to breathe.

"You're--!"

"I am, and I know just as well what you are, Moca Aoba," comes the whispered reply into her ear. " _I could smell your intent from the very beginning._ You are a despicable cheat and a shameless liar--Gods, did you expect me to believe a word of that story? How much of a fool did you take me for?"

"Sorry," Moca mumbles out, her limbs frozen in place.

Shirasagi pulls away and glares at her with those awful, predatory eyes, and Moca shrinks back even further. "You're a strange one. I wonder what your blood will taste like." She pauses, and her eyebrows lower slightly. "I wouldn't usually care to listen to your last words, but I suppose this time I can grant you the courtesy. What would you like to tell the Countess Chisato Shirasagi, before you enter the next life?"

Moca's eyes dart about wildly, and her mind races--come on, come on, what can get you out of this? What will throw her off? How on earth do you catch a vampire off guard? Her gaze alights on her hand, and an idea comes to mind.

"Hey," she starts hesitantly, "if you've been alive so long, especially if you're royalty these days... You've gotta have huge stockpiles of wealth, right? Gold and jewels and coins?"

Shirasagi examines her the way you would a bowl of questionable stew. "I suppose so, but why does it matter to you now?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask, since it'll be my last chance..." Moca slowly, deliberately holds out her hand and opens it to reveal the object held tightly within. "My Lady, would you like to buy a claw?"

Shirasagi blinks, staring at the fake Wolf's claw for a moment that stretches into eternity, and then... She laughs. Laughs out loud! The sound of her low chuckles directly into her ear nearly gives Moca a heart attack, and she suddenly feels the weight of all her limbs once more. She hadn't noticed the sensations had been lost.

Shirasagi reaches up to rub her eyes, and moves back off of Moca and onto her velvet seat, letting out a breath. "Oh, I don't believe I've been surprised like that in decades... You're interesting, Moca Aoba. I have to admit, I like you quite a bit."

"Glad to hear it," Moca replies, barely audible. "Uh... does that mean you'll let poor innocent Moca go free this time?"

Glowing red eyes flicker back to her, and she gulps as they stare coldly. "I shouldn't, and yet... I suppose I can always find another meal. There's no shortage of villains and scoundrels in this land, after all, though their blood does tend to taste foul on my tongue."

She reaches up to rap twice on the barrier, and the clatter of carriage wheels comes to a halt. Shirasagi looks at her with an unreadable expression, something between interest and pity, and then she reaches into a bag sitting beside her.

"And what's more, I think I'll choose to take you up on your offer."

"Offer?" Moca asks in a daze, and Shirasagi points to the claw still clutched in her hand, tight enough that its sharp edge has drawn blood. "Ah."

"I'd like it as a keepsake, to remember our encounter tonight." The Countess smiles, and the tips of her fangs push out just barely visible over her bottom lip. She holds out a small bag, and the coins inside make a clinking sound as it moves. Moca takes it, and with her trembling hand, gives her the claw in return.

"Perhaps I'll see you again one day, Ms. Aoba," Shirasagi says, "but do remember I've only chosen to spare your life for tonight. If we meet again... who knows what could happen?"

Moca nods. "I'll keep that in mind, Lady Shirasagi." She should just bolt, but... for whatever reason, even through the thick layer of fear, some part of her wants to stay. She wants to know more about the Countess, to understand her better...

But she's not quite that stupid.

She bows, and turns her gaze away before slipping out the door, stepping out onto the ground with her mind in a haze. The carriage starts up again behind her. Clatter, clatter, clatter, clatter... The sound grows quieter as it pulls away, and Moca watches it go in silence.

She slaps a hand to her neck, and pulls it away to see a single faint drop of blood from where the Countess's fangs made contact with her. She stares at it closely, watches it slide down her hand.

"Moca! Hey!"

The cry comes from the woods behind her, and she wheels around to see her partner stomping towards her exhaustedly. "What were you thinking!?" Ran yells, "Why'd you let them drive off with you? I've been running to keep up all this time, and I damn near lost you once or twice!"

She makes it to Moca, and is about to continue when she sees the bag held tight in her other hand. "All right, good, you at least got something out of it. How much did they give you? Looked like a pretty expensive carriage..."

Moca doesn't know and so she opens the bag, to see... Ashes. A pile of ashes fill the bag, and it spills out onto the ground as she digs through it to find nothing hidden within. But she heard the sound of coins so clearly earlier! She scratches the back of her neck. "Ah, haha, I've got some bad news, Ran..."

Her partner in crime groans heavily. "Moca, why do I even put up with you?"

* * *

The claw glints in the candlelight as Chisato turns it, examining its angles. What was it made out of? Carved from some sort of tusk? She leans back into her chair as she plays with it further, thoughts of a charming little thief running through her head. What a fool. And yet, so fun to play with...

There's a thin streak of red on the edge, where it bit into the poor girl's hand. Chisato raises the claw to her mouth and licks it off, savoring the taste of Moca's warm, metallic blood in her mouth.

Delicious.


	2. when i'm in the dark, sometimes i feel like a hostage

The weather in the town square is so lovely today. All the birds are sitting in their preordained positions in the carefully manicured trees, chirping happily and filling the air with song as sunlight beams down upon the scene. A wonderful day for anyone, sure... but an especially auspicious day to be a thief.

  
Moca can't help but grin and hum along with the birdsong as she walks with her hands shoved jauntily in her pockets. Their newest scheme is going absolutely swimmingly.

  
She spots a vegetable stall by the side of the road and snatches up the shiniest and most crisp apple she can find--flipping the stall's owner a coin after deliberating on it for a moment. She turns to her companion, holding it out in her palm and winking. "For you, my lady, only the best in the barrel will do!"

  
A tinkling giggle is her reward. It’s not quite as good as gold, but that'll come. The other girl accepts the apple from her and takes a bite as gracefully as one could. "Ah, it's delicious!" she exclaims happily, tucking a stray lock of white hair behind her ear and showing off her beautiful smile even better.

  
Hey, even if it's a job, Moca knows a pretty girl when she sees one.

  
Her companion is Lady Wakamiya, Eve to her friends, and who could speak to her without ending up counted among that group? A disarmingly humble and charismatic girl, she originally hailed from a land to the east where her family were close to royalty, but in recent years they'd gained more of a foothold outside their own lands and established a second home in this area. Moca's glad to have her around. Just as the spider welcomes the fly into its home with open arms.

  
"Glad to hear it," she replies cheerily with the most carefree smile she can toss up. "Now, were we to head straight to your manor after this? Or was there anything you'd like to do around town beforehand?"

  
"Ah, if you don't mind I'd love to show you around right away!" Eve's eyes light up as she claps her hands together. "We have so many important relics from my home, I'd like nothing more than to give you a tour. And perhaps we could have tea together after!" She stops, turning to Moca with an ashamed expression. "I apologize, my friend, I don't wish to impose on you..."

  
"Don't worry about it," Moca replies casually, holding her palms up. "I'd love to take a look around. You said there were relics?"

  
Eve nods happily, eager to please. "Quite a few!"

  
"And," Moca begins, tapping her index fingers together, "would you say, purely out of curiosity, that some of them are..." She adopts the best expression of pure, childlike curiosity she can manage. "...valuable?"

  
"Oh, extremely!" Eve puts her hands on her hips, pride showing in her posture. "The Wakamiya family collection of heirlooms is one of the most valuable and well-known private collections in the area, no doubt about that!"

  
"Good to know. Ah, haha, I'm just curious of course!" Moca replies with a chuckle.

  
"Of course!" Eve says with an understanding smile. "I'll give you a full tour, don't worry, Miss Aoko! After all, you're one of my very best friends in this town now!"

  
Ahh, that does sting just the tiniest bit. Looking at her bright smile, Moca feels the mask almost slip for a split second out of pity for the girl, but she slaps a smile back on right away. Miss Aoko, newly moved in, not rich but not poor either, and happy to make a new friend. That's the role, and she'll play it just fine. Ran did give her hell over that fake name, though, but it seems like it's working out.

  
"Let's get going now, if you don't mind?" Eve asks. "I believe I may have more company coming later this evening, a business partner of my parents, and I don't want to have to cut things short too early."

  
"Gotcha," Moca replies. As the two move through the square, to their waiting carriage, she spots something that nearly makes her groan--a wallet, sticking right out of the pocket of some idiot in a fancy suit. Sure, this isn't an area known for crime like her hometown, but gods, come ON. Her gaze flicks to her companion, sees she isn't looking. Alright, then.

  
Eve gestures welcomingly from the carriage. "Miss Aoko! Come, we've got to head off!"

  
Climbing inside, Moca can't help but feel gooseflesh spread over her arms at the memory of the last time she went into a carriage with the intention of scamming a wealthy noblewoman. She eyes Miss Wakamiya appraisingly, and looking at her wide smile, decides there's no way in hell she's anything like... her.

  
She doubts there's anyone else in the land that could be.

  
As she takes her seat, a cry comes out across the square, _"Thief! Someone's taken my--!"_ But before she can hear the end of it the door is closed, and then they're off, and Moca's pockets are a little heavier than they were before.

* * *

Moca stares at her reflection through the glass, moving side to side and watching her curious face warp into different shapes. Damn, they must have somebody in here polishing it regularly for it to keep this luster. It's not like it's immune to wear or dust just because it's valuable.

  
"Ah, that's one of the Seisho crystals!" Eve's reflection appears behind her, hands clasped together excitedly. "Unearthed nearly a century ago, there are only nine of this size known to exist, two of which have disappeared over the years. It's quite beautiful, isn't it? Sometimes I like to meditate as I gaze into it."

  
"Oho, it's that rare..." Moca replies absentmindedly. If that's the case, it could be a bitch to sell, but Moca does know a guy, and the harder something is to sell the more coin she'll get out of it in the end. It's definitely going on the list for when she comes back. "What have you got in the next room, Eve?"

  
Eve practically skips through the hallway to the next room, and as Moca saunters behind her she takes a moment to take in the house itself. It's surprisingly understated, but still immense compared to the average living space. Despite the wealth on display, a significant portion of every room is left open, creating a sense of calm and minimalism.

  
Gonna make it a bit more difficult to slink and prowl, but Moca can manage. Maybe she can even convince Ran to do the dirty work on this one...

  
"Ah, and this is one of my personal favorites! It's got a wonderful story attached to it..." Eve's eyes sparkle as she looks at Moca. "Would you mind if I gave you a quick presentation on the topic? I'm quite knowledgeable on this subject, you know!"

  
The object on display is a long, thin spear, quite different from the ones Moca's seen before, and quite useless in its current state--though it's been polished to a shine, age has not been kind to its edge, and it'd have trouble slicing through a loaf of bread let alone an actual enemy. "Sure, go ahead," Moca replies with a smile. It'll be good to know the backstory of this hunk of junk before she contacts the fence.

  
Eve puffs herself up with obvious pride. "This blade was, as a matter of fact, wielded by none other than my own ancestor--the Blooming Blade, Lady Hanayagi! With her stalwart companion, Isurugi, she felled many a rogue magician that threatened her subjects and eventually aided in the formation of the Hunters, with the assistance of--oh, that part of the story can wait." She reaches out to gently grasp the handle, pulling her hand away quickly as if jolted by some leftover stock of heroism or valor. "She's quite an inspiration to me personally, and to have her weapon in our possession... I treasure it immensely!"

  
"I'm sure you do," Moca replies, and she's sure its next owner will treasure it just as much, whoever that turns out to be. She takes a few moments to admire the artifact herself, to Eve's delight, before they move to the next item.

  
But before they can make it, there's a sound from outside the window, a quite familiar one. There's a carriage approaching. Clatter, clatter, clatter--Moca can't help but feel her heart jump in her chest at the sound of it. The smile on her face falters as she thinks back to that night in the forest, alone with--with the demon.

  
"Ah!" Eve exclaims, looking to Moca so apologetically it almost hurts, "I'm so sorry, Miss Aoko! I must have lost track of time... She was meant to come at sundown, and we're nearly there as it is. And I can't ask you to leave so suddenly..." She smiles, putting the pieces together as Moca does the same. "I suppose you'll get to meet her, then!"

  
Sundown.

  
A carriage with worn, clattering wheels. _A business partner of my parents_ , Eve had told her, and who were her parents but nobility? She had barely listened with the allure of some fool's wallet waggling in her face.

  
Moca takes a step towards the open window, and then another, knowing the expression on her face is one Eve won't recognize if she sees it. "Eve, if I can ask before I meet her, what is this business partner's name?"

  
The sun is setting in the distance, casting deep scarlet tones over the scene as jagged shadows encroach from the treeline onto the grounds of the manor. There's a jet-black carriage sitting in the path that leads up to the door. It looks like a hearse. Moca knows as soon as she can see it that it's something else, and what lies within is far worse than a corpse.

  
"Her name? Oh, I apologize, I never mentioned who it was!" Eve smiles, so oblivious to the pounding of Moca's heart in her fragile chest. "The Countess Chisato Shirasagi is coming to dinner tonight."

  
As she watches, the sun breathes its last over the horizon, and then the fading light is gone and the carriage is lost in darkness. A sound echoes through the manor's halls--the dull slam of a door knocker, lifted and dropped to let them know that there is a presence at the door. Eve walks past her, towards it, to let their guest inside. She takes Moca's limp hand with an excited grin. "I'm sure you'll like her! She's really very nice when you get to know her."

  
Ten, twenty, fifty plans fly through Moca's mind like books tumbling from an overturned shelf, but none of them will stick, the words won't leave her throat, and she has no option but to stumble along as Eve pulls her towards the entrance hall.

  
Oh, how stupid is she? How unlucky? Poor, poor, foolish Moca Aoba, always stumbling into the way of forces far beyond her grasp. To be fair, she was probably meant to die that first time--perhaps this is just fate catching up to her. All she ever wanted to was get rich and live deliciously, was that truly so wrong?

  
The door knocker falls once more, and her stomach follows. Eve reaches out to take the doorknob, and Moca's about to take her by the wrist and stop her, but it's too late. The door swings open, and beyond it lies...

  
She looks so goddamn beautiful, that's the part that hurts the most. She doesn't look like death. She looks like the most bewitching woman Moca Aoba has ever seen in her life.

  
The Countess Shirasagi's gaze penetrates her to her core, as she stands there in her scarlet gown with her skin so pale in the torchlight. For an instant, Moca feels as though the woman is about to reach out and take her by the neck--rip her open and feast on whatever's hidden inside, besides fear and greed and another hunger deeper than that. Hopefully at least her life will satiate the Countess. Perhaps then it would have been worth something.

  
But that doesn't happen. Instead, that mouth that she knows holds fangs turns upward into a soft, gentle smile. "Ah, Eve, it's lovely to see you, but I see the two of us have a guest tonight?" Her eyes, still human, are fixed dead on Moca. "Could you introduce the two of us? I wouldn't want to be rude."

  
"Of course!" Eve replies excitedly, "Chisato, this is my good friend Miss Aoko!" 

  
"Miss _Aoko_ ," Shirasagi says, and the false name drips off her tongue like poison. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She extends a hand, and Moca has no choice but to reciprocate. Shirasagi's hands are so small, so freezing cold, and Moca's hand easily envelops hers as they shake.

  
"The pleasure is all mine," Moca croaks out in the best approximation of a normal tone she can manage. Her gaze flicks up to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to--"

  
"Leaving so late, and for my sake? That simply won't do, Miss Aoko." Shirasagi looks at her with concern. "I saw no carriage outside but my own, so you mean to tell me you're planning on walking back from here in the dark? There could be thieves lying in wait by the path, waiting to ambush whatever poor maiden comes along. You must stay for dinner. I'll have my driver give you a ride home after."

  
She squeezes Moca's hand like a vise, and Moca has to stop herself from wincing openly. She nods, understanding there's no other way out of this with the wisdom that comes from dancing from one danger to the next as a way of life. Shirasagi spared her once before--perhaps if she plays her cards right tonight, she can pull it off once more.

  
Eve watches the two of them with a slightly confused expression, and Moca realizes it's far past time to end the handshake. She moves her hand away, and the Countess graciously allows her to have it back, for now.

  
"Well... come in, come in!" their host begins. "I believe dinner isn't quite ready yet, and we were in the middle of touring through some of my family's collection of relics, so, Chisato, would you perhaps like to join us?"

  
"Of course, I believe I would enjoy that quite a bit." Shirasagi smiles at Eve, the closest thing to a normal smile Moca has ever seen on her, and it's almost easy to forget she's standing at arm's length from an ancient death-dealer. Then the Countess's gaze is back on her, and the situation becomes clear once again.

  
Her eyes flash a deep red, just for a single instant. The color of fresh blood. "Let's take our history lesson together, Miss Aoko."

  
Moca nods, forcing her heart to cease its furious rhythm. With significant effort, she breaks eye contact with the Countess and turns to Eve. A friendly tone is what she needs, and what she gets is close enough. "So, um, Eve, what's next?"

  
As it turns out, the next of the Wakamiya family's pieces is some sort of ancient-looking helmet, covered in scratches and dents. Along the side there's a mark that looks like claws were dragged along it, and on the other side is a faint impression of an emblem. It seems to be some sort of swan.

  
Eve clears her throat. "This piece of history is known as the Tendou Helm, for it was worn by none other than the famed warrior herself in her time! She's known as the wandering knight who first cleared out the scourge of the Wolves from this part of the land and opened it up to be more easily inhabited by all folks, eventually resulting in the formation of the Hunter's Guild." Eve stops for effect before continuing.

  
"But did you know? Recent advances in phrenology have shown that, judging by the design of the helmet, Tendou may have in fact been a Wolf herself!"

  
Shirasagi examines the surface of the object with some interest, and Moca can't tell how much of it is real. She has to stop herself from jumping when the scrutinizing gaze turns to her. "Incredible, isn't it?" Shirasagi starts, shaking her head. "How some people can present themselves as one thing, but in their blood they're something entirely different. Isn't it odd, Miss Aoko?" She seems to be waiting for a response.

  
"Certainly," Moca says, even though her mind had stopped processing anything after the word 'blood' crossed Shirasagi's lips. The hardwired instinct to snipe back fuels her next sentence, and she doesn't have time to stop herself. "I wonder how it must have been for her, pretending to be human for so long. Must have been pretty lonely, don't you think?"

  
Something crosses the Countess's face, but Moca doesn't have time to interpret it before it's gone, replaced by that gentle smile once more. "Indeed." She turns to their host. "Now, Eve, what's next on our tour?"

  
"I'm glad you asked!" Eve reaches out to take both their hands, and pulls them along into the hallway. "The next object is perhaps the rarest in the collection--it's something that's been passed down through generations for longer than we can even trace back."

  
The three of them pass through into the chamber together. It's dimly lit in here, the largest candle has burned itself out at some point. But there's still enough light to see it, and Moca so desperately wishes there wasn't. A skull lies within a glass box on a pedestal in the center of the room.

  
A human skull at first glance, until you caught sight of its teeth.

  
Eve quickly walks around, whirling to take a lecturer's position to the side of the case. She starts to say something, but Moca's not listening. All she can hear are Chisato's quiet breaths to her side, all she can feel is the scarlet gaze burning through her. Sweat's gathering on her palms, and she struggles against the urge to pull them into fists.

  
"--of the most well preserved examples of its kind left in existence, and though its validity has been debated, many see it as definitive proof that at one point in history the legendary creatures we refer to as vampires may have really stalked the night!" Eve beams. "Please take your time examining it, I find it to be quite fascinating. I'd love to hear your thoughts!"

  
"Yes, Miss Aoko, I'd be interested as well to hear any thoughts you may have." The Countess's gaze moves from her to the skull, and Moca finds herself able to breathe again.

  
"Well..." she starts, scrambling for the words, "uh, no offense to your family of course, Eve, but couldn't it be something else? Perhaps a Wolf that died slightly into its transformation?"

  
Eve nods, no offense taken it seems. "A hypothesis that's been raised in the past! But as we know, a Wolf's transformation happens nearly all at once, so the odds of only the teeth turning are quite low, I believe. It's more likely that it may have belonged to a person with some sort of rare deformity, but there are other qualities to it that defy that classification--it doesn't seem to age the same way your skull or mine would."

  
Moca nods, not really wanting to hear about how her body will decay right now. "I-I see."

  
"Ah, I apologize, is this too grim for you, Miss Aoko?" Eve looks worried. "I didn't think of that--would you like to take a rest? I can go inform the chefs that we'll be taking dinner a bit late, if that would be best!"

  
Before Moca can reply, Eve walks past the two of them with a wave and a smile, and then the door swings shut behind her as her soft footsteps move down the hall towards the kitchen.

  
And then--

  
And then Moca's being grabbed and slammed hard back against the wall, and an old skull is the least of her worries as she stares into the pure red eyes of the woman before her. The Countess Shirasagi leans close. "Moca Aoba. I thought you'd have enough brains to give this sort of thing up after our last encounter--I suppose idiocy is in your bones."

  
"Guess so," Moca replies, because talking will stop her from thinking. "Good to see you again, my Lady..."

  
"Is it?" Shirasagi pulls back, not giving Moca the slightest chance of escape. "I spared you out of pity and amusement at what the poor creature before me would do to wriggle out of its trap. But now you turn those pathetic _wiles_ on my friend and expect to live to see the dawn?"

  
Moca stares at her for a moment as she processes her words, a prickling sensation bubbling up in her throat. "A bloodsucker like you is capable of having friends? That's quite a shock, my L--" 

  
The word becomes a gasp as Shirasagi's hand shoots out to freeze just a hair's breadth away from her exposed throat. "Asinine fool. Do you truly crave death so badly?"

  
"Only if it's by your hand," Moca replies breathily, and maybe it's even half-true, but as it is it's unexpected enough to catch Shirasagi off-guard for a moment. She draws her hand back, and Moca gulps for air in its absence.

  
The Countess stares at her with an emotion she can't recognize, and is about to say something else when the door creaks back open behind her. In an instant, she's turned away from Moca and back to her soft smile and only slightly steely eyes, and Moca stumbles before catching herself and standing up straight.

  
"Ah, Eve!" Shirasagi says, "When will the chefs be done? I'm feeling quite hungry already, to be honest, and our friend here is looking a little pale." She turns to Moca, a flash of red in her eyes ensuring that her statement is entirely true.

  
Moca gulps, wanting to say she's fine, but her throat is so damn dry...

  
"Oh, that won't do at all!" Eve rushes to Moca's side and takes her hand. "I'll help you to the dining hall, Miss Aoko. It shouldn't be long until the food is done, and hopefully that will help you regain your strength!" She nods reassuringly, and Moca has no response but to nod in return.

* * *

The Wakamiya family's dining hall is as expansive and understated as the rest of the manor. It's oppressive, in a sense, but maybe it wouldn't feel that way in different circumstances.

  
Knife. Fork. Spoon. Salad fork. All made of pure polished silver. There's a dish of food sitting between them all in front of Moca, but she hasn't had time to notice what graces her plate tonight--she's too busy feeling like a freshly cooked meal herself, under the piercing glances of the Countess from the other side of the table.

  
Moca watches as the Countess gracefully, daintily stabs into a side of meat and slices herself off a piece. She raises it to her lips as the released juices run down along the line of the cut. Bites down onto it. Chews so slowly. And finally swallows it, not taking her calm gaze away from Moca for a moment.

  
How is that the most attractive thing she's ever seen? Moca decides she'll just hold off on unpacking all these feelings until later. If there is a later.

  
"Um, if I may say something..." Eve blurts out excitedly, "It's quite wonderful to have you both here together! You've both been very good friends to me recently, and I'm very glad to see you both getting along! It makes me very happy..." She looks back down to her plate, expression growing more bashful.

  
"That's..." Shirasagi is smiling now, a soft smile tinged with something that stops Moca's thoughts in their tracks when she sees it. "You're very sweet, Eve. I'm quite grateful to be your friend."

  
Maybe she was a bit too shaken at hearing those tender words come out of the mouth of the Countess, because she catches herself staring with a slack jaw when Shirasagi looks her way sharply. "Ah," she begins, "er, yeah, it's been great getting to know you, Eve. Thanks for inviting me here."

  
Eve beams back at her before digging back into her salad with gusto, and Moca does her best to follow suit. She may as well be well-fed if the end is as near as it appears to be--and to be honest, the food is truly fantastic. Her compliments to the chefs, and all that.

  
She just so dearly wishes they had chosen a white wine instead of the red.

  
Eventually, no matter how slowly she eats, the meal must end. The Countess rises from her seat, dabbing delicately at her mouth with a cloth. Why bother, Moca wonders, when it will soon be stained? Half from indignance and half from acceptance, she stands as well, and meets the woman's calm eyes as she addresses Moca directly. "I suppose we should be off then, Miss Aoko? It's quite late, we wouldn't want to impose on our gracious host for too much longer."

  
"Oh, it's quite alright, don't worry!" Eve starts to say, but Shirasagi won't have it. She glides around the table to Moca, taking her by the hand and giving her a smile that doesn't reach her frozen eyes.

  
"I'm the one who insisted on taking our new acquaintance home with me, I'd be remiss if I were to stay so selfishly. My driver should be waiting for us outside. Come now, Miss Aoko, are you prepared to go?" It's not a question, the tone speaks to that quite clearly, though it seems to go over Eve's head.

  
"I suppose I am," Moca says, running through her options and finding none but to hope her luck and charm will prevail again. A gamble she's got no business making twice, but hell, how was she to know the first rich girl she spotted was personal friends with the devil? She slips the dinner knife clenched tight in her free hand into her pocket as deftly as she can, and follows the Countess towards the door.

  
They say their goodbyes to Eve quickly and politely, the heiress once again sweetly thanking them for visiting her. Or at least Moca assumes that's what's going on. It's difficult to focus on things like that right now, and she doubts Eve would blame her if she knew the truth. She considers calling out to the woman, trying to communicate what's going on... but even if Eve is willing to help there's almost certainly nothing she can do.

  
Before Moca knows it the door is swinging closed, and as the light from within is cut off, the two of them are finally left alone underneath a thick cover of darkness cut through by a thin, pale moon.

  
She starts to turn, to say--to say what? Some pathetic attempt at humor or cleverness to mask her fear, no doubt, but it doesn't even get the chance to manifest. A cold breath hits the inside of her neck just under her ear, and the Countess Shirasagi whispers in a voice that stops the blood in her veins.

  
_"Start running, little mouse."_

  
And for a single, frozen instant, Moca almost does.

  
But instead, as she processes the Countess's words, the fact that she’s being given a chance... something finally clicks into place. It's never felt quite right, has it? The fear fogs up her brain, makes her instincts so murky, ever since the other woman's eyes first flashed red it's kept her from seeing her as anything other than a threat. Kept her from processing why the attraction remained in spite of that fear.

  
In this single moment of clarity, her vision adjusts to the darkness around her, and Moca can finally see.

  
"Hmm, you know..." she begins, and it's a miracle her voice is as steady as it is. "This may be that stupidity you mentioned kicking in, but I don't think I'll bother with that." She doesn't reach for the knife. She doesn’t take a single step away from the Countess. Instead, Moca turns defiantly to face her fate head-on, perhaps for the first time. "Because my life's not really in any danger here, is it?"

  
"Has your mind snapped under the strain?" Shirasagi replies, the words dropping heavily from her tongue one by one. "My grace and my patience has long since run out, Moca Aoba. I'm tired of playing with you. Run or be consumed here, it makes no difference to me. And don't think of attempting anything with that little toy," she adds, gesturing to Moca's pocket, "you couldn't draw my blood with it even if I allowed you to try."

  
Moca takes it from her pocket and drops it onto the stones beneath them. It clatters quietly as it lands, and she kicks it away with her shoe. "I don't think I'll be needing it, because, you know, things are starting to make sense to me. I'm pretty smart sometimes. And I've noticed that this is your third opportunity to suck my blood... but here I stand, barely a scratch on me--"

  
She can't finish her sentence before the Countess closes the distance between them in a flash, gripping her arms and lunging towards her throat. Moca can't help but gasp as fangs encroach, not enough to fully break the skin, but just enough to hurt.

  
Shirasagi pulls away, and her eyes are redder and colder than Moca has ever seen them before. They're burning a hole straight down to her soul. She shudders, but won't let herself be overcome by fear, not if she's got any chance here. She has to double down on this and hope that for once she's right.

  
"I think you've been playing these roles--perfect, beautiful Countess and heartless night-beast--for long enough that you think they're real. But a monster wouldn't make friends with that sweet girl in there, and a monster certainly wouldn't let someone like me keep scurrying away every time we cross paths." Moca leans forward. She's gone all in now, all that remains is to flip the cards face-up and see what she's dealt. "You're not going to kill me. If you were, I'd already be in the same state as that skull."

  
"You make many assumptions for someone who's only met me twice, and been within an inch of death both times." Shirasagi is so close now, they're breathing the same chilled air.

  
"Within an inch of death is a far cry from dead," Moca replies, "and I'm quite comfortable living that way." The burn of Shirasagi’s inhuman eyes is too much now, and she can't help but squeeze her own shut tight. In the darkness, all she can do is hope that she's said enough...

  
What she feels next is unexpected.

  
A touch against her mouth so soft it's almost overwhelming, mixed with the feeling of razor-sharp fangs brushing against her tender lips and leaving faint marks behind. It’s over in an instant.

  
Her eyes fly open to see the Countess staring at her with that unknown emotion once more, but her eyes aren't burning the way they were before, they're nearly human now. She leans close to whisper into Moca's ear one last time.

  
"Impudence looks good on you, Moca Aoba."

  
And then in a flurry of movement her entire form dissolves--it explodes, melts and shifts into something else as Moca stumbles back and covers her eyes. She jerks her arm away just in time to catch a glimpse of the result: away into the night sky on wide membranous wings flies a jet-black bat. 

  
All that's left behind in her absence is the knife, jabbed into the stones between Moca's feet as a clear message: _stay away from Eve if you know what's good for you._ Reaching down, Moca tugs it out, shoving it into her belt with shaking hands.

  
She sighs deeply, reaching out to stabilize herself on a pillar. Well, that worked out better than expected. Two encounters with a vampire and she's still breathing, that's gotta be some sort of record, right? Ah, well. She pats the silver knife. At least she's not leaving completely empty-handed tonight.

  
Moca Aoba looks out into the endless expanse of the night, hands on her hips, and touches a finger to her lips as she wonders what the hell she’s gonna tell Ran this time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! shoutout to shiny (theshinysword on here) for getting me into this pairing in the first place, go read all her stuff! comments are very appreciated, you can hit me up on twitter as well @tractioncities
> 
> and oh hey it's multichapter now! new main title is from the song dinosaur by king crimson


End file.
